Multi-axis robotic systems are increasingly being used in medical technology for examination and/or treatment devices, for example for imaging X-ray equipment. These comprise a multi-axis robot having an articulated arm that can be moved in space, wherein the multi-axis robot conventionally has a base frame arranged on the floor, on which a multi-arm construction comprising at least two arms that can be pivoted relative to each other is arranged, wherein the multi-arm construction is arranged on the base frame so as to be rotatable about a vertical axis. A support is usually arranged on the robot arm and can be moved on the arm about one or more axes, so, overall, a robotic movement device having usually six axes of movement results.
Often arranged on the articulated arm, in the region for example of the imaging systems, is a C-arm as a support, which C-arm can move on the articulated arm either along an orbital path or along a linear guide and can conventionally also be rotated about an axis. Usually arranged on this C-arm in this case is a radiation source and a radiation receiver, for example an X-ray emitter and an X-ray radiation receiver. These examination or treatment devices are connected to appropriate leads in order to supply them accordingly, be it with current, be it optionally for cooling, etc., but also in order to transmit corresponding control signals or to convey measurement signals to an associated control and/or processing device. Owing to the high level of mobility in space of the support or of the examination and/or treatment devices achieved by way of the multi-axis robot, an appropriate reserve of leads has to be kept in readiness so the leads can always be carried along independently of the movement. This means that the lead reservoir or cable reservoir has to designed in such a way that the requisite cable length or lead length can be provided in the clinically relevant repository.
It is known to assemble these separate lead stores in the ceiling so there is sufficient space on the floor to firstly carry out the necessary movements, but secondly also for example to be able to position the examination table, etc. Additional mechanical or mechatronic assemblies, such as a balancer, gas pressure springs or motor-assisted systems, etc. are integrated in a lead reservoir of this kind in the ceiling, and these are used to tension the leads, which are usually guided in a cladding tube, such as, for example a corrugated tube or a spiral tube, and to prevent loopings.